Harry Potter-Bones
by AimieeyD
Summary: Harry Potter is rescued by Amelia Bones and taken to Gringotts where his adventures truly begins. Harmony, soul bond. Bashing of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Pairings are (Harry. P, Hermione. G); (Sirius. B, Amelia. B). Rated M for later chapters, and because I am paranoid. Harry Potter and all canon characters owned by J.K. Rowling.
1. House-Elf Harry

_**AN1: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **AN2:**_ _Thank you MichiruKaio for your review. I had debated on whether to include some scenes that are quite depraved, and I had decided that I didn't want them, but I do know that I need more details and descriptions. So, I will include them because I do want this story to be a strong one._

 _ **AN3:**_ _Thank you aidansidhe for your review. I knew that that was not right, but I just could not for the life of me remember that it was indeed Dagworth-Granger. Again, thank you._

 **Chapter 1 – House Elf Harry**

"Get up, get up. You must watch the bacon, and don't you dare let it burn, boy. I want everything to be perfect for my little Duddikins birthday," screeched Aunt Petunia through the cupboard door.

Six-year-old Harry Potter rolled his eyes at the back of the door and started to get up. He knew that this day would be one of the days that he would be able to get out of his relatives' house, and he was looking forward to it even though it would be spent with Ms. Figg and her countless cats. At least he would be able to avoid his oversized cousin, Dudley Dursley. He had no idea that his life was about to change in just a few hours' time.

"Mummy, I don't want bacon today, I want sausage," pouted Dudley, with a grin towards Harry when his mother wasn't looking.

"You heard him boy, my Duddikins wants sausage for his birthday," Petunia said, glaring at Harry as if he had fried the wrong thing on purpose to ruin the pig's birthday.

Harry turned back to the skillet and rolled his eyes, "Yes Aunt Petunia." Knowing that he probably would not get anything to eat if he was not compliant towards his relatives, Harry ducked his head and walked to the refrigerator to get the sausage. As he opened the butcher paper and began to roll the sausages into patties to be fried he did his best to cover the sound of his grumbling stomach with the movement of the pan onto the fire. He thought that he had succeeded until his uncle gruffly said, "And don't you dare even think about stealing any of this food that I work so hard for. If you do a well enough job on breakfast and your other chores, I will consent to you having some bread and water. However, if one thing goes wrong on Dudder's birthday you will spend a week in your cupboard with no meals. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir, Uncle Vernon," Harry said with his eyes cast down at his feet, meekly.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with hunger in his eyes at his answer, and it had nothing to do with his stomach. Uncle Vernon knew however that he would have to wait until the family came back from the zoo and his wife and son went to bed so he could sate his hunger with the boy. This would be the first time that he will use the boy for his lusts, but he hopes that it will not be the last. Vernon was pulled out of his daydream by his wife saying his name worriedly.

"Vernon, we have a problem. Ms. Figg can't take him today, she fell and broke her leg. What are we going to do with him?" Petunia said, pointing her chin towards Harry angrily.

"Well, we could take to him Marge's," Vernon said, hesitantly.

"Don't be silly, she can't stand the boy, Vernon. We could leave him here, I could give him a list of chores that he must complete to receive dinner," Petunia said, scowling at Harry as if he planned this.

Vernon turned to Harry and gave him a look of pure malice. "Boy you will complete every chore to your Aunts standards or you will regret the day you were ever dropped on our doorstep."

"Yes Sir, Uncle Vernon," Harry meekly said, with his eyes on the sausage that he was plating. Harry plated the sausage and placed it carefully on the table in front of Dudley, being sure to keep his eyes down and his free hand behind his back. After Dudley was served first because it was his birthday, he quickly went back to the stove to begin frying sausage and eggs for his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, although his aunt had a noticeably smaller portion than either his uncle or cousin.

Before the Dursleys left the house, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and pulled him around to face him, "Remember boy, every chore. If you do a good job, not only will you receive dinner, but you will also receive a reward tonight."

Harry carefully kept his eyes down, looking at his uncle's chest, "Yes Sir, Uncle Vernon."

As the Dursley's car pulled out of the driveway and down the street, Harry shuddered. Something in Vernon's promise of a reward sounded more like a threat, and a creepy one at that. There was nothing Harry could do about it, so he pulled the list out of his pocket and went to clean the kitchen before going to the garden and weeding before it warmed up too much. As Harry was watering the garden with the hose, he bent his head down and drank a little from the hose, just enough to wet his tongue and to keep from getting too overheated. He knew that even with the Dursleys gone for the day, water from the hose was the only thing that he could risk ingesting until given permission by his aunt and uncle. His uncle worked hard for the money that he brought home and he knew that he did not deserve to receive any of the fruits of that money unless he proved himself worthy through his chores and manners. So, he only stole a few mouthfuls of water from the hose when the Dursleys weren't looking so that he could continue to prove himself without falling ill from the heat.

By the time the Dursleys arrived home, Harry had cleaned the kitchen, weeded and watered the garden, mowed the lawn, cleaned the whole house including his cupboard, Dudley's room, and his aunt and uncle's room, and done the laundry. Aunt Petunia unlocked the front door and walked in, looking around with a practiced eye, searching for anything that the little freak had missed or ruined. The further into the house she got, the angrier she seemed to get for the entire house was spotless and she noticed before entering the house that the lawn and garden looked award-winning. Petunia had been hoping that she would be able to deprive the cretin of food again tonight, but that did not look to be in the cards today; she walked into the kitchen and to the pantry and grabbed the stale bread and filled a glass with water, no ice, and called the freak to the table. When Harry walked into the kitchen he found three pieces of stale bread and a glass of water sitting on the table for him, but he stood in front of the chair until given permission before meekly saying, "Thank you, Aunt Petunia," and sliding into the chair to enjoy his dinner.

"Go to your cupboard, freak. You are not permitted out again tonight," Aunt Petunia ordered, after Harry had finished his dinner and washed his dinner dishes and set them on the drain board to dry. "Yes Ma'am, Aunt Petunia," Harry said meekly, keeping his eyes on the floor as he walked to his cupboard. Petunia followed him to place the padlock on the cupboard door.

" _Yes Ma'am, Aunt Petunia," Harry said meekly, keeping his eyes on the floor as he walked to his cupboard. Petunia followed him to place the padlock on the cupboard door._

 _ **AN4:**_ _Thank you to thank you to all who reviewed, please to not hate me for the changes that I have made to the story. I promise that most of what was in the original draft will happen, but you may have to wait a few chapters._


	2. The Rescue

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

 **Chapter 2 – The Rescue**

Before Harry could get to the door there was a knock on the door. Aunt Petunia shoved Harry the rest of the way and slammed and locked the door before going to answer the door. "Yes, how can I help you?" Petunia said, sweetly.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter, Mrs. Dursley," a female voice said, the sound drifting into Harry's cupboard as Harry lay curled up on the corner of his small mattress trying not the breathe too loudly.

"No one by that name lives at this residence, I'm sorry to disappoint you," Petunia said, icily as she went to close the door in the woman's face.

Amelia Bones put her hand up and stopped the door from closing. Forcing her way into the house, she looked around before looking back at Petunia and into her eyes. What Amelia saw in this woman's mind both shocked her and made her want to throttle her. "I know that he is here Petunia Dursley, and I know where you keep him. I am going to give you exactly 20 seconds to retrieve him from that cupboard before I contact the authorities and have your reputation run through the mud so badly that you will never be able to show yourself inside of Britain again," Amelia said, with steel in her voice.

"What is the meaning of this! How dare you come into my house and threaten my wife! Get out! You can't have him! GET OUT, YOU FREAK!" Vernon yelled, looking toward the cupboard with ill hidden longing and lust.

Amelia saw the look in Vernon's eyes and wanted to wretch, however she looked into his mind anyway, so she could have the memory of whatever he was thinking as evidence against this great whale of a man if she needed it. What she saw had her cringing in horror, but grateful that he had not yet acted on his desires with her best friends' son. She walked over to the cupboard and wandlessly and wordlessly ripped the padlock from the door. Upon seeing the six-year-old Hadrian in the cupboard, she smiled, "Hello Hadrian, how would you like to get out of here?"

"Why would you take me? I'm just a freak."

"Oh Hadrian, you are far from a freak, you are like me. I can tell you stories of your parents if you will take my hand and leave with me."

Harry looked at the woman with hope and placed his small hand in her larger one. Amelia gently pulled him from the cupboard and pulled him into a hug. The next thing that Harry knew, he was spinning through the air before landing in a large room with stone walls and a huge bay window. However, before he could fully appreciate his new surroundings he lurched forward at the waist and got sick into a pale that had just appeared in front of him. When Harry was done being sick, Amelia magicked the sick away, pale and all, and bent down to his level. "Hadrian are you ok?"

"Yes Ma'am, but why do you keep calling me Hadrian?"

"Because it's your name of course."

"No, it's not. I'm Harry, or freak if you prefer," Harry quickly corrected himself and cringed away from the slap that never came.

"If you would prefer to be called Harry, then I can do that. But you should know that your parents named you Hadrian Jamison Potter. Come on, I will show you to the kitchen, so I can get you a proper meal and then I'll show you to your room for the night. We can talk while you eat your dinner, but then I'm afraid you will have to go get ready for bed after that."

Amelia led him to the largest kitchen that he had ever seen, and he immediately went to the stove, but before he could turn on the hob Amelia gently turned him around and steered him to a seat at the table. After she was sure that he would not try and go back to the stove, she turned around and went to the chill chest and retrieved the leftover spaghetti that her and Susan had enjoyed for their dinner earlier. She placed a portion of the spaghetti on a plate and silently cast a warming charm on the food and set the plate of hot spaghetti in front of the young boy with a fork and a glass of milk.

"How did you get the food warm? You didn't use the stove or the microwave," Harry said, before quickly shying away from Amelia, expecting to be slapped for the question.

"Magic Hadrian, magic."

"That's not possible! Uncle Vernon says there's no such thing as magic!" yelled Harry, frightened that this is all some sort of trick, or worse, a dream.

"Please don't yell, Hadrian. You'll wake my niece," Amelia admonished, gently.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am. But how can magic be real, when Uncle Vernon says there's no such thing as magic?"

Amelia smiled at Harry from across the table. "Hadrian has anything ever happened to or near you that you couldn't explain, when you were hurt, angry, sad, or scared?"

"Well there was that one time that I turned my teacher's wig blue when she yelled at me. Is that what you mean?"

"That is exactly what I mean, Hadrian. You see Hadrian magic is real, your aunt and uncle are just scared of what they think magic can do to them."

"Oh," Harry said, pushing his half empty plate away from him, to signal that he was finished.

Amelia took the plate and dumped the rest of the spaghetti into another container and placed it back into the chill chest. Turning around she sighed seeing that Hadrian was all but asleep in his seat. Amelia walked around to his side and gently shook him awake, "It's time to get ready for bed Hadrian." Hadrian nodded to her and began walking towards the stairs but stopped when he didn't see a door for his cupboard. "Hadrian you will never again stay in a cupboard, let me show you to your new bedroom." Hadrian looked at her as if she had given him the greatest gift that he had ever received, and she knew that in a way, she had. She knew by looking into his relatives' minds that Hadrian had not been given any kindness in that house. Amelia was glad that she had gone to the goblins last week to get the goblin wards put up in and around Bones Manor, because she knew that Dumbledore would stop at nothing to get Hadrian back under the Dursley's roof. She was pulled out of her musings when she arrived at the room that she had prepared for Hadrian, and she led Hadrian inside and told him where the bathroom was and that there were fresh toiletries for him to use when he wanted to take a bath and brush his teeth. She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas and laid them end of the bed, telling him that he could change for bed when he was ready, before quietly exiting the room to give him some privacy.

 **At the same time Amelia and Hadrian arrived in the sitting room of Bones Manor**

Albus Dumbledore apparated to the end of privet drive and began to quickly walk up to Number Four. He knocked briskly on the door, and it was wrenched open by Petunia Dursley who got a dark look and began screaming at him.

"You! You are not welcome here, go away! We've kept our end of the bargain, now it's time for you to keep yours and leave us alone! I want nothing to do with my sister's world, so you can just go back to where you came from you freak!"

Albus was taken aback by the venom in her voice, he knew that the Dursley's hated magic, but this was excessive. Oh well, this would play into his plans even better because there was no way that Harry any self-esteem if he had to deal with this woman's vitriol every day.

"Mrs. Dursley, I just came to check on Harry really quick before he goes to bed. I'm sure that you understand that I just want to be sure that he is being well taken care of."

Mrs. Dursley grew pale and tried to slam the door in his face which just made him angry and he pushed his way into the house and then into her mind. He pulled out of her mind when he saw that Harry was no longer living under her roof, and he began to get angry that that meddlesome woman had been able to find Harry after everything that he had gone through to make certain that she nor anyone else would be able to find him. What could have possibly gone wrong? Once he realized that Harry was not there, he turned back around and rushed to the bank to make sure that if she tried to take Harry there, that he would be alerted, and he could then intercept her and retrieve Harry.

Dumbledore left the bank seething that those creatures could have refused him so spectacularly. He had gone to the bank and asked for Craven Faintheart as was his usual, but he had been told that he was not available. He had not thought much of this because it had happened occasionally in the past, until that is he explained his concerns about Harry Potter and he was rebuffed, saying that the affairs of Harry Potter were no longer his concern and in fact legally never had been. When he demanded to speak to the manager of the bank he was shocked to see that Ragnok had somehow become manager since the last time he had done business with the bank and he knew that he was not going to get anything out of him. Ragnok was just too big on protocol for him to allow him to demand access to Harry Potter like the last manager and leader to the Goblin Nation had allowed. Dumbledore had to try though.

"High King of the Goblin Nation, Ragnok what an honor to meet you, but I do seem to be having a problem with my wards account. You see he was recently taken from his relatives' house and I am concerned that they will seek to come here eventually. I am sure that I do not need to tell you that young Harry Potter does not need to be burdened with his inheritance until he is ready, I am asking you to please stall them when they get here so that I can return him to his relatives where he belongs."

"I most certainly understand Dumbledore, and I do not wish for young Harry to become burdened with any more than he can handle so I will definitely consider your request. However, that is all that I will say about a client of mine without a last will and testament of his parents. Thank you for your concern Dumbledore," Ragnok answered, before turning his back on the wizard and walking away and back into his office.

Dumbledore left the bank hoping against hope that the goblins did not have a copy of James and Lily wills, because if that was the case then everything that he had planned concerning the boy was ruined.


	3. Safe at Bones Manor

**Chapter 3 – Safety at Bones Manor**

Harry sat bolt upright in a strange room and looked around trying to remember where he was. He frantically looked around the dark room and knew that he was not in his cupboard, finally he remembered what had happened with the woman who had taken him from the Dursley's house. He quietly slipped out of the big bed and padded to the closet and grabbing the blanket from the bed, he padded to the closet and slipped inside and laid down in a corner and fell back asleep.

When Amelia woke up the next morning, she immediately went to her nieces' room to check that she was up and getting ready for the day ahead of them. After she was satisfied that Susan was indeed preparing to be out for the day, she walked to the other end of the hallway to Hadrian's room. However, upon opening the bedroom door she did not see him sleeping in the bed as she expected to find him. She frantically cast her eyes around the room looking for him, before falling on the bathroom door; she walked over to the bathroom and knocked but received no answer. She decided to risk peeking into the room quickly, only to discover that he was not there either. On a hunch, she walked over to the closet and looked inside to see Hadrian curled up in the corner on the floor, asleep. She walked into the small room and kneeled and shook Hadrian awake gently.

"Hadrian wake up, honey. We have a busy day today, so I need you to get up, take a shower, and get dressed."

When Hadrian's eyes shot open and he scrambled up, she fell backwards, landing on her backside. She started to laugh but stopped at the look of pure terror and the tears that were brimming in the young boy's eyes.

"Oh Hadrian, I know it was an accident. In fact, it's not many people that can get me on my backside like that," Amelia said, with a gentle smile. She watched as Hadrian visibly calmed down and began to gather up his clothes from yesterday and start to put them on before she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hadrian, you need to go take a shower first, and then dress in the clothes that I will put on your bed after." At Hadrian's quick nod, she slowly got up to allow Hadrian to get passed her to go to the bathroom, and then she began choosing an outfit from the few clothes that she had stocked the closet with last week, thankful that everything in here came with self-altering charms. When she had a complete outfit picked out she walked to the bed and laid everything out for Hadrian, and then went back into the closet and gathered up the old rags that he had been wearing last night and vanished them. She then went back to her room to get ready herself.

"Benjamin?" Amelia called, and was rewarded with a low pop.

"Yes, my lady?" the small house elf asked.

"Please prepare breakfast for three, Benjamin. Hadrian is here, but please note that he is severely malnourished, and I do not think that he is used to a wide array of flavors as Susan and I are," Amelia explained.

"Yes, my lady. I will be sure to have simple foods available for the young lad."

"Thank you, Benjamin."

With another small pop the little elf disappeared to do his mistresses bidding. Benjamin loved to serve the House of Bones, because they had always been kind to him and his parents before him, and there's before them. He knew that some elves were not treated with the respect that the House of Bones had always given their elves, so he was very happy to serve such a good and noble house.

When Amelia came down stairs, Susan was already at the kitchen table, but she was not eating as Amelia expected her to be. Rather her niece was talking to Hadrian and explaining to him about house elves, and astonishingly Hadrian was getting visually angry. When Hadrian looked up and saw Amelia he opened his mouth, but quickly closed it and just glared at her.

"Hadrian what is wrong? If you want to ask me something, you can. You don't have to be afraid," Amelia said quietly.

"You keep slaves," Hadrian said, matter of factly.

"Excuse me? What?!" Amelia asked, taken aback.

Hadrian shrank back at her tone, and Susan chimed in seeing his fear.

"Aunt Amelia, I was trying to explain to him what kind of being Benjamin was, but I don't think that I did a very good job because he seems to think that we have him working for us against his will, like a slave," Susan Bones explained to her aunt.

Amelia nodded, and then looked back at Hadrian trying to decide how best to explain the relationship between a house elf and the wizarding family that he or she serves. However, before she could come to a decision Benjamin popped into the room.

"My lady, if you would permit me I would be glad to explain to young Master Hadrian about the nature of a house elves bond to serve one wizarding family," Benjamin said with a slight bow.

"Of course, Benjamin."

While Hadrian ate, Benjamin explained to him that house elves used to be a race that was strong and free, but over time and because of predators they came to realize that they needed the safety of a wizarding family for protection for their own families. He explained that over the years, the elves have realized that when they bind themselves or even their families to serve a single wizarding family that their magic grows to accommodate the magical level of the patriarch of said wizarding family. In exchange for a roof, uniform, and safety the elf will agree to work for the family as an employee, however while most wizarding families consider the house elves that bind to them to be family and treat these beings with the respect that a family member deserves; there are those families that take advantage of this seemingly free labor and are cruel to the elves that they are supposed to protect. What these wizards do not realize is that with cruelty comes the destruction of the bond, and the elf is free to leave; some families are so cruel that they have the elf thinking that they have no way out except to hope that they someday die in the service of their family. However, this cruelty is not even close to common because most families can see the bond for what it truly is, a bond of family and protection.

By the time Hadrian had finished his breakfast, Benjamin had finished his tale and Susan and Amelia had also finished. Hadrian looked down at his empty plate, shyly and pushed it away from him before it completely vanished, startling him.

"I'm sorry that I accused you of owning slaves, ma'am. I didn't know all that Benjamin just told me," Hadrian said quietly.

"It is perfectly fine Hadrian; I would ask you though to keep an open mind today. You might see and hear some more things that you are not familiar with. Where we are going and who we are going to see today do not take too kindly to insults directed towards themselves, I don't want to see you hurt because of ignorance of our world, your new world," Amelia gently both explained and chastised.

Hadrian nodded and looked down at the checkered floor beneath his new tennis shoes that this woman had laid out for him. He suddenly realized that he could not keep thinking of her as just purely 'ma'am,' so he plucked up the courage and quietly asked, "What do I call you, ma'am."

Amelia smiled, "I'm Amelia Bones but you can call me either Aunt Amelia or Amelia, until you get to know me."

"Thank you, Amelia."

"Now if both of you are finished let us be off," Amelia said, jovially as she turned around walked briskly toward the sitting room and to the floo.

Amelia stopped in front of the fireplace and waited for the children to come into the room. When Hadrian walked tentatively into the room he looked around at the room and immediately recognized it as the room that he had appeared in last night. The room was a warm shade of yellow with a few black accents scattered around the room. The fireplace was in the corner furthest from the door to the dining room, and it was surrounded by a gray stone design with yellow and black torch holders bracketing it on either side. In front of the couch was a black sofa with yellow trim a bright yellow and white chevron designed area rug. In the corner to the left of the door there was what appeared to be a bar with several strange bottles in the cupboards above the counter, and in the corner to the right of the door there was a tall table with a vase of white lilies sending off a calming aura into the rest of the room. All in all, this room was a very warm and inviting room if a little bright.

"All right Hadrian, Susan is going to on to Gringotts ahead of you and I because she already knows how to use the floo. I am going to take you along with me so that you don't get lost, ok?"

"What's the floo?"

"The floo is one way that wizards and witches travel from place to place. Susan is going to take some of this green powder, floo powder, throw it into the flames, step into the flames and loudly and clearly say, Gringotts Bank, London. After that she will be transported through the floo network to the bank, and then we will meet her there."

"Ok," Hadrian said, suspiciously.

Susan walked toward the floo and did everything that Amelia said that she would do, and she disappeared. When she disappeared, the flames went from a bright green back to the normal orange that Harry was used to seeing in the Dursley's fireplace, although their fireplace was electric. After Susan disappeared, Amelia steered him towards the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of powder from the container of the mantlepiece. When he stepped into the green flames with Amelia, he was shocked that he didn't feel anything but a very mild tickle all over his body. However, after Amelia announced their destination he felt something unpleasant although not as unpleasant as the transportation from last night. They stumbled out to the grate into a giant room with a long counter with strange creatures behind it helping other normal looking people. This room had a lot of gold in it, the floor was gold and bronze parkay, and the walls were a golden wood of some sort. Upon arrival one of those strange creatures came up the Amelia and bowed.

"Lady Bones I am Griphook, Ragnok is waiting for you; let me take you to him."

"Thank you Griphook, and my you crush the bones of your enemies and fill your coffers with their gold," Amelia said in perfect gobbledygook.

"May the blood of your enemies run, and may their gold increase your wealth," Griphook answered in kind.


	4. The Inheritance

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 4 – Hadrian's Inheritance**

Griphook led the trio through a heavy door behind the long desk that had the goblin tellers, and down a long hallway. As Harry walked next to Susan, he took in his surroundings, noticing the thick, blood red carpet of the hallway and every 100 feet of so there was a torch in a golden bracket lighting the way to their destination. Harry also took note that because the carpet was so thick there was next to no noise from their footsteps; he knew that there should have been at least an echo of their steps going down the hallway because of the cavernous ceiling of the hallway and the fact that there were no windows. Finally, they arrived in front of another heavy door with a placard that read, Ragnok: Manager of Gringotts London, and High King of the Goblin Nation. Underneath the golden placard there was a slightly smaller placard, again in gold that read, Potter Account Manager.

He had an account manager? And his account manager was not only the manager of the bank, but a king?! What was going on here, he was just Harry, no one special.

Griphook rapped on the door before opening the door to allow the trio to walk into the largest office that Harry had ever seen. Behind the desk there were halberds, swords, daggers, and all sorts of armor, but that was nothing against the goblin that was standing in front of the desk to great the trio. Compared to Griphook, Ragnok was huge; his arms were double the size of Griphooks', and the same for his thighs. There was no doubt that this goblin could tear Harry to pieces if he had a mind to.

"Hello, High King, Ragnok, may your gold overflow and may your enemies bow before your feet," Amelia addressed Ragnok, respectfully.

"Well met, Lady Bones and may you crush the bones of your enemies and may their gold refill your coffers," Ragnok answered in like kind.

Ragnok looked at Harry with a grin that would have been more at home on the battle field, but he eased Harry's nerves when he said kindly, or at least as kind as a goblin can sound, "Hello Hadrian, I knew your parents very well and I am honored to finally get to know you as well."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said tentatively.

Ragnok turned back to Amelia as he reached around into a desk drawer and pulled out a dagger and two pieces of parchment. "Have you explained to young Hadrian what is about to happen, Amelia?"

"I have not, Ragnok. I thought that it might be better to have you explain it to him since you are far more familiar with the procedure than I am."

Ragnok turned to Hadrian and began to explain to him what an inheritance test was also what an abilities test was. The inheritance was straight forwards for Hadrian, it would have his parents last will and testament and any monies and properties that he had inherited from them with their deaths. However, the abilities test was a little bit difficult for Hadrian to grasp because he was just Harry, he couldn't have any special abilities and surely, he wasn't important enough for anyone to bother with putting any blocks or charms on him, and he didn't know when they would have been able to potion him. As much as the Dursley's hate magic, he found it hard to believe that they would allow someone that had magic anywhere near him, no matter what the reason was.

But Hadrian stretched out his hand for the dagger to do the test anyways; he took hold of the hilt of the dagger and cut a small cut into his finger and let three drops of his blood onto one of sheets of parchment. Ragnok then brought out a bowl with a strange clear liquid in the bottom of it; the bowl was very intricate with many different symbols on its surface. The bowl itself was inky black with gold and ruby inlaid in the design of the bowl. Ragnok instructed Hadrian to drip three more drops of his blood into the bowl; after Hadrian complied Ragnok swirled the contents around and then poured the potion out onto the second piece of parchment. He then picked up the first piece of parchment and Hadrian was astonished that there was now bright red writing scrawling across the parchment, forming letters and words; Ragnok handed the parchment across the table to Hadrian and he took it and tilted it to where Amelia could read it as well.

 **Abilities Test for Hadrian Jamison Potter**

 _ **Loyalty Charm—to Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Love Potion—to Ginevra Weasley**_

 _ **Parsletongue—25% blocked**_

 _ **Natural Occlumency—completely blocked**_

 _ **Natural Legilimency—completely blocked**_

 _ **Magical Core—75% blocked**_

 _ **Warding—completely blocked**_

 _ **Soul Bond—unblocked**_

 _ **Soul Shard—bound in curse scar, feeding off current core**_

 _ **Defense magic—50% blocked**_

 _ **Transfiguration magic—20% blocked**_

 _ **Natural Animagus—100% blocked**_

Reading the results of the abilities test was like reading about someone else's life for Hadrian because he still could not understand how he could be anything more than, just Harry. However, when he looked towards Amelia to gauge her reaction to all the blocks, charms and even potions that he had on him he saw that she was angry. Thinking that she was angry with him, he shrank away from her, trying not to let her notice but she did in fact notice and she immediately schooled her facial expressions.

"Hadrian, it's ok I am not angry at you; I am however angry at Albus Dumbledore for putting all these blocks on you because they most certainly should not be there. Not to mention the loyalty charm and the love potion."

Amelia sincerely hoped that Arthur and Molly had no idea about the love potion, but she could not think of a scenario in which Molly Weasley did not know just about everything that was going on with all her children at any given time. However, until she had proof one way or another she would suspend judgement against her two friends. It was interesting that Hadrian had a soul bond that was completely unblocked, Albus must not have known of the soul bond when he put the blocks on Hadrian's core. A soul bond would certainly give Hadrian an advantage over not only his other classmates once he met him or her, but it would also give him an advantage against Dumbledore's manipulations. To break up a soul bond was an immediate trip through the veil when you were caught, and Magic made sure to mark anyone who would dare mess with her plans so anyone that manipulated a soul bond was eventually, 100% of the time. While a soul bonded couple could explore other partners, they always ended up together by the time they had reached their majority; suffice it to say Amelia was not too worried about Hadrian not being with his soul bonded partner in the end.

After Amelia had set the Abilities test down on the desk, Ragnok slid the inheritance test over to her and took the abilities test and sent a message to the goblin healers to prepare a room for a V.I.P client for a full workup. He also sent the abilities test with his message so they would know what they were dealing with and so they could call in who they needed to take care of the soul shard. Ragnok was astonished that a boy of Hadrian's age could have a soul shard feeding off 25% of his magical core and still be registering at Mage level. Ragnok could believe that once the shard and the other blocks and potions were removed that Hadrian would be at Arch Mage level and he'd be able to give even Albus too-many-names Dumbledore a run for his galleons.

Amelia took the inheritance test and tilted so that Hadrian could read along with her.

 **Inheritance Test for Hadrian Jamison Potter**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter**

 **Mother: Lily Maria Potter nee Evans**

 **Direct heir to the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of: Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Emrys by blood and magic and Slytherin by right of conquest and magic**

 **Godfather (by Godfather ritual): Sirius Black**

 **Godmother (by Godmother ritual): Alice Longbottom**

 **Others who have a right to raise child: Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy (but only if she is not with one Lucious Abraxus Malfoy)**

Before reading further, Amelia snapped her head up and goggled at Ragnok.

"Sirius is Hadrian's godfather by right of the godparent ritual? But that would mean that he could not have betrayed Lily and James. Did he even get a trial? Surely this would have come out in any trial by the Wizengamot?"

Ragnok just looked at Amelia and shook his head, "No, Sirius never received a trial except in the court of public opinion. We have tried multiple times to bring this to the attention of the Wizengamot, but every time it is shot down; and I don't think I need to tell you who it keeps getting shot down by, he has way too many names and the titles to match."

Amelia dipped her head in Ragnok's direction and then continued reading and what she read shocked the hell out of her and being the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement meant that is was not so easy to shock her anymore.

 **Vaults**

 **Potter Family Vault: 1,968,037 Galleons; 1,320 Sickles; 1,003 Knuts (** **£5930815.74** **). Artwork, paintings, weapons, armor and books.**

 **Potter Trust Vault: 263,137 Galleons; 21 Knuts (** **£792949.59** **). Books, paintings, and journals.**

 **Peverell Vault: 2,403,343 Galleons; 2000 Sickles; 2000 Knuts (** **7,242,714.55) Artwork, paintings, weapons, armor, books and journals.**

 **Gryffindor Vault: 1,264,100 Galleons; 2,800 Sickles; 1,000 Knuts (** **3,809,801.07) Artwork, paintings, weapons, armor, books and journals.**

 **Emrys Vault: 4,484,300 Galleons; 3,890 Sickles; 6,000 Knuts (** **13,513,927.58) Books and journals**

 **Slytherin Vault: 1,316,787 Galleons; 2,300 Sickles; 600 Knuts (** **3,968,479.49) Artwork, paintings, weapons, armor, books and journals.**

 **Last Wil and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Maria Potter nee Evans**

 **I, Lord James Charlus Potter and I, Lady Lily Maria Potter nee Evans of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, being of sound mind and body do leave this will in the hands of Ragnok the Fifth, Potter Account Manager. This will be dated August 4, 1981.**

 **In the event I, Lord James Potter die before my wife Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, I leave all my earthly possessions and the contents of my vaults. I also leave her with the title of Regent Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, until such a time as my heir, Hadrian Jamison Potter can take up the title of Lord Hadrian Jamison Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and all that entails.**

 **In the event I, Lady Lily Potter nee Evans die before my husband Lord James Potter, I leave all my earthly possessions and the contents of my vaults. I also leave him with custody of my son, Scion Hadrian Jamison Potter until he can take up the title of Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and all that entails.**

 **Only ten percent can be withdrawn from the Potter Trust Vault during a single year by wizards. The goblins in the employ of Gringotts Wizarding Bank may still use the money in accordance with the contract signed by Gringotts Bank and House Potter. Access to the Potter accounts is the remain solely in the hands of Lily Potter.**

 **Any withdrawal of more than a thousand galleons must accompany a goblin healer check for mind influence by any means known.**

 **To Lily I leave a message: If I died because of my own stupidity I give you permission to throttle me next we meet. If was during war, I leave my apologies for not keeping my promise to you and give you the same permission as stated above.**

 **To James I leave a message: If I died because of my own stupidity then I blame you for turning me into a true Gryffindor but know that I love you and wish with every fiber of my being that I could still be with you in body.**

 **If our deaths occur together, we bequeath the following to occur.**

 **To Sirius Orion Black, estranged heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, is to take over ownership of Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. He, as brother in all but blood to me, is to receive 300,000 Galleons. I know that you do not need it especially after you do what you should have done long ago and take up your position as Head of House Black, but please accept it in my memory.**

 **To Remus John Lupin, a true friend through thick and thin, I bequeath 600,000 Galleons, and you should take it Moony. Go buy yourself a proper wardrobe as the manager of Potter Estates cannot be seen wearing rags. Access to the Potter accounts is to remain solely in the hands of Remus John Lupin if Lily Potter does not survive me. However, for this to take place you must cut ties with that old goat with too many names and titles for his own good.**

 **To Peter Pettigrew, I bequeath absolutely nothing to you, you rat. You were our secret keeper and if we are dead it is your fault.**

 **To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I bequeath to you one knut and a warning for you to stay away from my family. You are not permitted to have any access whatsoever to any of the Potter accounts or to my heir. When Hadrian goes to Hogwarts who will be required to have not only his Head of House present but also his Magical Guardian, which will be Hadrian's godfather Sirius Orion Black in conjunction with his godmother, Alice Longbottom.**

 **If Sirius or Alice are unable to take custody of Scion Hadrian Jamison Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, the list of people who can take custody of my heir are as follows. Remus John Lupin (if he has cut ties with that manipulative old goat), Amelia Bones (raise Hadrian and Susan as brother and sister Amelia), Minerva McGonagall (only if you can make Dumbledore abide by the restrictions set against him), Andromeda Tonks (raise Hadrian and Nymphadora as brother and sister Andy), or Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (only if she has divorced that sorry excuse for a man, Lucious Abraxus Malfoy). My son and heir is never to even so much as meet Vernon and Petunia Dursley, my wife's only living relatives; if this final restriction is not followed then the culprit will pay no less than 1,000,000 Galleons to the House of Potter for the pain of suffering that my son is sure to suffer at the hands of his aunt and uncle.**

 **To whomever gets custody of my son and heir, Scion Hadrian Jamison Potter, will receive 1,000 Galleons per month for the care of my son and heir until he is either emancipated or he attains his majority at age 17.**


	5. Author Note

I'm sorry that I haven't posted on this story for awhile, but my computer went caput and so I had to get it fixed. However, I have been trying to work on it and another story that I have updated to the cite. I will try and make more regular updates to both stories now that I have my computer back.


	6. Chapter 5 -- Still in Ragnok's Office

**Chapter 5 – Still in Ragnok's Office**

Hadrian stared at the end of his parents last will and testament, becoming increasingly angry as the minutes ticked by. Unbeknownst to Hadrian his eyes began to glow, and his hair and clothes began to ripple in an unfelt breeze. Suddenly, Hadrian let out a howl of rage and pain that blew out every window in Gringotts Bank and in Diagon Alley before he fell back unconscious.

When Hadrian collapsed after the outburst of accidental magic, Ragnok immediately called for the healers to evaluate the young boy. When the healers arrived, what they found both shocked and terrified them; they had received the results of the abilities test not that long ago, but they could not find a single block, charm, potion, left in him, not even traces. The only thing that was left tainting the boys core was the soul shard, and it is a good thing that his magic had not tried to get rid of it on his own because that would have probably killed the boy. The healers told all of this to their High King and after being ordered to take him to the infirmary to deal with the soul shard, that is exactly what they did.

 **Enter Bill Weasley**

When Bill Weasley walked into the infirmary after being immediately recalled from Cairo, Egypt, the last thing that he expected to see was an unconscious and obviously malnourished Harry Potter. It is a very good thing that the vows that Bill had to take to be a Gringotts Curse Breaker were so strong, because the headmaster would want to hear about this. Bill had been spying on Dumbledore for the bank at every opportunity since he was a seventh year at Hogwarts and Gringotts had first recruited him for his NEWT scores, with ten Outstandings. Bill had worked hard to get where he was and if that meant that he had to spy for the bank against the apparent leader of the Light, then so be it.

The healer strode toward Bill quickly and explained to him what was going on; the goblin showed Bill the abilities test when it became apparent that he was not inclined to believe that all of that could be blocked in a six year old boy and the boy still be able to perform basic bodily functions. Bill was astounded that a man that he had grown up thinking of as someone to be admired could fall into darkness so spectacularly, and Dumbledore had fallen to the Dark, that was the only explanation that he could fathom for Harry Potter to be so very violated. Looking closer at the document his eyes got big as saucers and he gulped; he really hoped that his mother did not have anything to do with that love potion keyed to Ginevra.

"Ok, Healer Garnuk, I am going to need you, me, and eleven of your healers, but we cannot do the ritual needed to get the shard out of Potter here. We are going to need a ritual chamber."

The healer looked at Bill like he had gone mad, "Curse-breaker Weasley, the ritual chambers cannot be used for any except for Goblins, or Goblin Friends. To request this may well see all of us down to the dungeons being feasted on by Nundu!"

"Fine, if you do not have the spine to request this, then I most certainly will. I will not risk the life of Harry Potter by conducting this ritual outside of a full Ritual Chamber," Bill stated, angrily.

Bill began to make his way toward the High King of the Goblin Nation when he found himself being tackled to the ground and threatened at spear point. "What is the meaning of this? I have been recalled to Gringotts, London Branch all the way from Cairo, Egypt, I will complete the task that the High King has set me!"

"You will do no such thing, I was wondering why the little brat had shown up here without Mr. Dumbledore, and now I know why. You meddlesome humans are trying to screw up the plans that the great Albus Dumbledore has been laying since the Potter brat took his first breath," the healer said in Bill's ear.

"Healer Garnuk! You will let Curse-breaker Weasley up at once! He is here on my orders, just as you have just found yourself to be a very cowardly snack to my Nundu! Guards! Take this sack of meat to the dungeons, now!"

Several guards dressed in black dragonhide armor whisked in and seized the healer under the arm pits and began to drag him out of the infirmary, his angry cries being violently cut off as one of the guards got tired of listening and shoved his lance through his skull. A snack for a Nundu could be alive or dead, it really would not matter to the vicious animal.

"Now, Curse-breaker Weasley, tell me what you need?"

"I am going to need a Ritual Chamber to focus the intent of the ritual so that we do not kill Scion Potter in the process of freeing him from the soul shard. I am also going to need eleven healers and myself to confuse the shard, because when it comes out it is going to want to find a new host. If you could supply a pig or a cow so that we can guide the shard to something living that would be best. You will not be able to consume the beast later, it will have to be destroyed by either Fiendfyre or Basilisk Venom."

"All will be done as you say need done, Protector Weasley."

"Sir?"

"You did not think that you would not be receiving a promotion for your efforts did you?" Ragnok laughed.

"Thank you sir, but what will I be protecting when this is all said and done?"

"You will be the head of security for Scion Potter and anyone that he decides to call, friend."

Bill Weasley was struck with the powerful urge to shout for joy, he had been wanting to get out of the tombs of Egypt for sometime now, but he knew that the only way for him to do that was to either quit (which he could never bring himself to do because he was no quitter) or to gain a promotion on his own merits. The thing is, that most human Curse-breakers never move any higher than Senior Curse-breaker, and he had just sailed right on past Senior Curse-breaker and Foreman and landed at the second highest rank that he could possibly get. His mother would probably be happy when she looked at her clock and found that he was back on the island.

"Gather Scion Potter and everyone else and follow me, Protector Weasley."

Bill turned back to the awe-struck audience of healers and barked out orders to gather everything that would be needed to exorcise a Soul Shard and be ready to follow him in thirty seconds. He knew that giving such a short amount of time was ok because it would serve to do two things. One, it would bring out anyone else who had a problem with healing Scion Potter and two, it would prove to make sure that they all knew what he was talking about. For this ritual the only things that were needed were twelve people to direct the ritual and Scion Potter himself who was still unconscious.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry Potter felt like he had been hit by a mack truck; every muscle in his small body felt like it had been turned to jelly and then solidified. He knew that everything would turn out to be a dream, there was no way that this feeling was from anything other than Uncle Vernon's fists and anything else that happened to have been within his reach when he gave him this latest beating. He began to hear voices in the background as he started to wake up, but he could not quite place who the voice could belong to. He was starting to get a little scared, he had never upset his aunt and uncle enough for them to actually resort to their threat of taking him to an orphanage and abandoning him. He was not sure what he had actually done to deserve this, he had done all the chores that his aunt had left and he had gone to his cupboard like she ordered. So why did they feel the need to abandon him? Then he heard a voice that he should not still hear if he had been abandoned; he heard Amelia's voice quietly speaking to someone else who was just out of earshot from where he was lying. Suddenly, he remembered that she really had come to rescue him from the Dursley's and taken him to her house. He remembered that he had actually gotten to eat something other than scraps for the first time that very night, and he even got to eat a real breakfast the next morning. He tried to remember where he was, but the only thing that came to mind was being so angry about...something...and then passing out. Well, the easiest way to get the answers that he needed was to wake up.

"Unh. Au – Aunt Amelia?"

"Hadrian!? How are you feeling, sweetheart?

"I'm sore. What happened? Why does it feel like I got on the bad side of Uncle Vernon's fists?"

Amelia saw red, but she also chuckled at Hadrian's ability to cut through all the bullshite and get to the crux of the matter. "Hadrian, you apparently have a very wild temper and you destroyed every window in Gringotts and the rest of Diagon Alley after reading something in your Inheritance test. After that, you just passed out. What you are feeling right now is both from the magical exhaustion of your display of accidental magic and also from the ritual that we had to perform to free you from the Soul Shard that had attached itself to your soul."

Harry thought back to see if he could remember what had angered him so much, and he really wished that he had not remembered, because remember he did and he sat bolt upright. "Who decided that it was such a bloody idea to put me with people that my parents expressly forbid me to as much as be introduced to?"

King Ragnok and Amelia just looked at each other and then laughed, "Hadrian, that would be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why do you ask?"

"Because, if I remember correctly, he owes me 1,000,000 Galleons for forcing me to stay with those wankers."

Amelia grabbed the Inheritance Test from the pocket of her robe and studied it. When she got to the last part of the document she started laughing uncontrollably and had to be given a Calming Draught so that she could confirm what Hadrian had just said. However, once she calmed down she did look into Hadrian's eyes and give him an obviously fake glare, "Hadrian Jamison Potter, that word is not a very nice word. I do not expect to hear it again coming from you, mister."

Seeing that Amelia was teasing him, Hadrian laughed and slowly lay back into the mattress.

"Hadrian, why don't you sleep a little longer, Ragnok and I have some things to discuss."

Hadrian did not hear her, he was already fast asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a very long time. Amelia looked at Susan and nodded toward Hadrian, giving a silent order for her to watch over him.

 **Back in Ragnok's Office**

Amelia was pacing the floor in front of Ragnok and running her fingers through her hair, making her hair frizz.

"Madame Bones, would you please sit down so that we can go through everything that we need to take care of?" Ragnok said irritably.

Amelia stopped her pacing and stopped herself just in time from actually growling at the Head of the Goblin Nation. "I'm sorry Ragnok, I'm just not exactly sure what we should tackle first. Do we look into Lord Black's case, or do we try and get the money that Dumbledore owes him? And not to mention the fact that at least one of your goblins is in Dumbledore's pocket. What are we supposed to do?"

"Madame Bones, I think that we will take the easier question first. There were a total of two goblins working directly for Mr. Dumbledore, no more. One of the last times that you were here, you had asked us to look into what the reason that Hadrian might have been hidden away from magical society as you remember. Your question got us to digging into what the last Potter Account Manager had been doing, when we approached him, well lets us just say that it did not go at all like we thought that it might. I had recently been promoted to High King of the Goblin Nation and so I was able to step in and demand answers as to why he was not willing to answer the questions from the Auditors. When he refused, I took him to the healers thinking that someone may have attempted to mess with his mind. You see, normally for us Goblins we are sticklers for rules and what-not; what we found quite frankly, horrendous. Craven Faintheart was an odd Goblin by many or our standards, but what made him the oddest was that he actually fell in love with a male goblin. While we do not have anything against homosexuality as a whole, we do not under any circumstances follow through with those urges unless they are outside of, what you humans would call a marriage bond. The Goblin Nation is even worse off as far as numbers go than our Wizarding counterpart, we do not have the luxury of even one Goblin failing to do their duty and produce an heir. The other goblin that was involved you met, and he was Faintheart's partner; Albus Dumbledore was somehow able to convince the two of them that if they would work with him, he would assure them safe passage to America where we Goblins are not so decimated. They were fools, no Goblin can trust a wizard who can speak so eloquently as to turn them away from their own people. Once I was able to get that information out of Faintheart, I put him under house arrest and put powerful Goblin magic around his memories and made him loyal to me. When it comes time for Albus Dumbledore to come by for his annual check of the Potter vaults, I will allow Faintheart to meet with him. The money that Dumbledore takes this time though will be Fool's Gold, but it will be put under a charm in which it will not disappear until he wants to spend it or give it away as a bribe or charity donation. We will make the man look ridiculous."

"Ok, so that makes me feel better that the Goblin Nation is not as corrupt as I feared, but do you not fear that more Goblins will try and shirk their duty in the same was as Faintheart and Garnuk?"

"Not really, not when their High King has a tendency to seek the comforts of male companionship. I am bonded to my queen and we have three heirs, and she likes the comforts of female companionship much more than that of mine," Ragnok chuckled.

"Now that makes me feel even better," Amelia smiled. "Now I think that the next thing would be to start the process of freeing one Sirius Orion Black, or at the very least getting the man a trial. We still do not know that he did not kill Pettigrew in his anger at him for betraying the Potters."


End file.
